Atrapado ¿En un bar gay?
by Lady ShadowWriter
Summary: Menma es un chico normal, con una vida normal. Su hermano es gay, pero a él le gustan las chicas con buenas curvas... O eso pensaba, hasta ese "accidente". [SasuMen]


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** _Este one-shot contiene AU y OoC en los personajes, si algo de esto no les gusta, no lean. Muchas gracias._

—Este fic participa en el "Reto: Lo que nunca haría" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 _ **Atrapado... ¿En un bar gay?**_ **Capítulo único.** _by Lady ShadowWriter_

* * *

Menma Uzumaki tenía una buena vida.

En su familia nunca faltó el dinero, recibía amor de sus padres y de su hermano menor. Sus amigos consideraron que la homosexualidad de su hermano, Naruto Uzumaki, era un problema; pero a Menma no le importaba con quien saliera su hermano, siempre y cuando él decidiera que era bueno para su hermanito.

A Menma le gustaban las mujeres. Chicas con buenas curvas. Desde siempre le gustaron.

Menma no sabía que eso iba a cambiar de un día para otro.

 **...**

 _Calle del Paraíso, Número 20_

Esa era la dirección a la que Menma debía llevar a su hermano. El bar dónde quedaba con sus amigos y novio. Sí, un bar gay.

Menma se sentía incómodo en lugares así.

Menma era hermoso. Al igual que su hermano, atraía a hombres y mujeres por igual. Pero a Naruto le gustaba sentir como el mundo lo miraba encantado, solo por ver celoso a su novio. Pero a Menma le incomodaba sentir un montón de miradas lascivas sobre su cuerpo.

—Aquí nos separamos, Menma —su hermano le sonrió—. Nos vemos por la mañana.

—¿No pasas por casa?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Hoy duermo con Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha, el novio de Naruto, era la única persona que había conseguido la aprobación de Menma para salir con el rubio.

A Menma le caía bien su cuñado, se parecían bastante.

—Entonces hasta mañana. —se despidió

Menma caminó por la calle hasta su casa, pero en el camino hubo un bar que le llamó la atención. Era un pequeño antro de mala muerte, por el cartel supo que era un bar gay pero... ¿Quién entraría en un bar así?

Necesitaba beber algo, así que tras mucho pensarlo entró.

Como supuso, el bar estaba vacío. A excepción de un hombre. De su edad aproximadamente, pálido, de cabello y ojos negros, mirada fría y afilada, y un peinado que contrarrestaba la gravedad.

Fue la primera vez que vio atractivo a un hombre.

—Una cerveza. —pidió al camarero

Unos segundos después le dieron su baso de cerveza fría. Cuando iba a sentarse en la butaca, el peli-negro le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara a su lado.

Era la primera vez que aceptaba la invitación de un hombre.

Con la cerveza en la mano, fue hasta la alejada mesa dónde se encontraba aquel hombre.

—Sienta. —la voz de ese joven le inundó los oídos

—C.. con permiso. —se sentó

Era la primera vez que tartamudeaba cerca de un hombre.

Envueltos en un silencio incómodo, Menma bebía en pequeños tragos observando como ese joven fumaba un cigarro.

Se sentó con él y ni siquiera sabía quien era.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, curioso

—Sasuke. —una cosa era ver esos ojos de lejos, pero notar como eso penetrantes ojos negros le taladraban el rostro, hizo que Menma se avergonzara, sintiendo sus mejillas arder— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Po.. por nada. —y apartó la mirada

Era la primera vez que se avergonzaba al hablar con alguien.

—Menma.

Menma notó entonces como su rostro era girado en dirección a Sasuke, y como sus labios eran capturados.

¿¡Ese hombre lo estaba besando?!

E.. espera, eso no era lo más sorprendente.

¿¡Por qué cojones él estaba correspondiendo ese _tan-deliciosamente-excitante_ beso?!

—¿Co... cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó, cuando pudo respirar como normalmente lo hacía

Por un segundo se había olvidado cómo se respiraba.

—Simplemente lo sé —Sasuke pasó a besar el cuello de Menma—. Mañana lo sabrás.

En ocasiones normales, Menma hubiera golpeado a este tipo y hubiera huido. Pero no podía, no se sentía él mismo.

Gracioso, estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que hacía normalmente.

—Ah... ¿Por qué di.. dices eso? —no se movió, no replicó, solo se dejó besar

Era la primera vez que un hombre lo besaba.

—Mañana lo sabrás.

Sasuke se llevó a Menma al baño; y allí Menma supo lo que hacía su hermano por las noches con Itachi.

Menma sintió las manos de ese hombre recorrer su cuerpo, tocándole en lugares dónde ningún hombre le había tocado antes.

Menma sintió el sabor a tabaco de la boca de ese hombre.

Menma sintió "algo" reaccionar ante las caricias de un hombre, algo nuevo para él.

—¿Eres virgen? —Sasuke preguntó

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, ofendido

Menma notó un dedo de ese hombre acariciar su trasero, concretamente su entrada

—¿Y por detrás? —Menma escuchó el tono divertido de Sasuke— ¿Eres virgen por aquí?

Menma sintió ese mismo dedo entrar en su cuerpo.

—Por ahí sí. —respondió, avergonzado

¿Por qué dejaba que un desconocido le hiciera eso?

Menma sintió en esa noche el dolor más grande de su vida, que, graciosamente, venía tomado de la mano con el mayor placer que había sentido.

Menma perdió por segunda vez la virginidad.

Menma tuvo el mayor y mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Menma sintió como su interior se llenaba de la esencia de ese hombre.

Sasuke se fue del bar, y Menma quedó sentado en el retrete, vaciando su interior.

Menma nunca habría entrado en un bar gay, nunca habría bebido con un desconocido, nunca se habría besado con un hombre, y mucho menos habría tenido sexo con él.

En una noche, Menma hizo todo lo que nunca haría.

Y a Menma no le importaría repetir.

 **...**

—¿Por qué no me avisaron?

Menma estaba fastidiado. Naruto y Jiraiya le habían dicho que hoy venía Itachi con su hermano. Pero se lo dijeron cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que llegaran.

El peli-negro de la casa tuvo que prepararse a todo correr.

—Se nos olvidó. —en ese momento Menma quería estrangular a su abuelo

 _¡Ding, dong!_ (esto demuestra el bajo presupuesto de la escritora)

—¡Ya voy~! —Menma sonrió al ver tan feliz a su hermanito

Pero su sonrisa fue borrada al ver quien acompañaba a su cuñado.

—¿¡Tú?! —exclamó/preguntó señalando al peli-negro

—Te dije que lo sabrías todo mañana.

Tan rápido como se tarda en parpadear, Sasuke había estampado a Menma contra la pared y robado el aliento con un beso.

Menma se había quedado con la boca abierta, asombrado.

¿¡Por qué habría roto su rutina?!

 _ **The End!**_

* * *

 _Mi instinto ficker me dice que me fui de la idea del reto xD. ¡Bueno~! Yo hice lo que pude. ¿Qué tal? Aclaración: No sé si se dieron cuenta o no, pero el Sasuke es el normal, NO el de RTN. (Por eso en el resumen pone SasuMen, y no CharaMen :v)_

La Sombra Escrita~


End file.
